


Five Years

by orphan_account



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Break Up, First Kiss, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Promises, Restaurants, Smut, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-02 17:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mitch and Ian had a promise. When Ian was traded away, they promised that no matter what they will find each other again and restart the relationship again. Five years pass, and a young baseball player named Andrew Benintendi torments Mitch if he really can keep the promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildheartx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/gifts).

“Mitchy!”

Mitch turned around, and he saw his fellow teammate smile. “That was a blast! You need to teach me how to a homerun like that sometime!”

That’s how Mitch started his relationship with the fellow Ian Kinsler. Just a simple asking of a homerun. Of course, Mitch taught him how to do it even though Ian still did not have the hang of it, they went to dinner together being content. After that, Mitch got the nerve to kiss ian on the cheek, which the older player responded with a kiss. 

That scene seemed so old now for Mitch., It had been a couple of years since he was on the Red Sox and Ian was playing with the Angels. They had to break up when Ian was traded, and it broke Mitch.

They were at the airport together, holding each other in their arms. Ian, who was known for having a very snarky personality, was actually breaking down.

“I can’t, I can’t, Mitchy.” Ian wailed. Mitch’s shoulder was wet with his tears. “I don’t want to leave, man.”

“We’ll always be together, just in a different way.” Mitch almost died as he said that, kissing the top of Ian’s head. 

The two just stood there, in the airport, hugging and crying not caring if people watched. 

“We should stick together, not as a couple,” Ian started to explain. “But like, not take another. There would always be us, ya know?”

And that’s how the promise began. 

Both of the players shared intimacy only on Christmas and if they were ever in town. However, both Mitch and Ian didn’t describe themselves as a couple. But then like always, 

Mitch would sometimes tell his teammates that he would have “his Ian”.

And after Mitch went to the Red Sox, he felt like his connection was even stronger with Mitch. 

But this 2018 was different. 

In 2017 there was a player that Mitch thought who was cute, the average kid who everyone thought was adorable. That player was Andrew Benintendi.

For the longest time Mitch shrugged off, knowing he would have a boyfriend, thinking it would be his best friend Brock. But when he met Brock’s wife, he knew Andrew was single. But then again, he shrugged it off.

But when Mitch got into the clubhouse for the first time in 2018, his thoughts changed. 

Andrew for some reason was more cuter and softer, and a bit more insecure (which Mitch thought was a really hot thing). But Andrew never changed his look, minus the hair. 

Your thought about him will go away, you still have Ian. Mitch pounded in his head

Time passed and it was almost at the All Star season. It was July 12 and Fenway was still loud over a grand slam by Mookie. Andrew struck out and that was the inning. When getting down in the dugout Mitch witnessed the younger player hug Mookie with a smile. Mitch’s face slightly reddened as the player went right next to Mitch. 

“You’re playing soon. Wanted to tell you that, Cora says.” Andrew said, and Mitch could tell from the player’s mouth he was tired. 

“You want me to tell Cora that you’re done? You seem tired, buddy.”

Andrew shook his head and he sluggishly smiled. “I think I can last this game. Also, Mitch?”

“Yes?”

“Is it okay if I can go to the hotel in your truck? Brock was going to have sushi with Mookie and I didn’t really want to go. Is, is that okay?”

Mitch looked straight at Andrew, and he was amazed to see a sweet blush on the outfielder’s face. “Yeah you can go with me.”

After Mitch was done changing after the game and the celebration of how goddamn good that grand slam was, he went to the exit to find Andrew. He was all prepared and he had his stuff with him. But he was on a chair and dozed off to sleep. 

“Benny?”

Brock passed the two players with Mookie right next to him. Brock snickered. “Don’t wait him up, he gets so whiny. Ask me, I’m his roommate.”

Mitch froze, and Brock responded. “Then carry him. He doesn’t really wake up when someone carries him.”

“But, I…”

“It’s not like you have a crush on him.” Brock snickered. “Or do you?”

“No, I don’t. Me and Ian are still waiting for our chance, Brock.” 

“I don’t mean to be mean,” Mookie spoke quietly, “But you have been separated from Ian for a long time. Five years, right? How do you know if you still love Ian?”

“Well, I’ll see.’ Mitch shrugged off, knowing that he’ll always be with Ian. “Have fun at sushi.” The two players nodded, and they went off.

Surprisingly, Andrew was easy to carry in Mitch’s arms. Yes, he was small, but he was also felt pretty light. Mitch got to his truck and when he glimpsed at Andrew’s head snuggled against his shoulder.

“Shit, why are you like this.’ Mitch whispered. 

The car ride back to the hotel was fine. Since almost everyone lived closely together, it was great not to drive around the whole city of Boston. Mitch kept looking at Andrew when he stopped at red lights and smiled at the pretty player. He seen him asleep on plane rides, but up close to him was such a weird feeling. 

At Andrew’s hotel door, Mitch braced himself and shook Andrew’s shoulder. It was a bit hard since he was carrying him, but luckily he woke suddenly. 

"Ugh, what time is it?” Andrew hollered. “Wake me time in fifteen more minutes, I’m tired as fuck.”

Brock was right, Andrew was whiny when someone woke him up. But it kind of cute.

“Andrew, we’re at your hotel door.”

“Huh?” Andrew opened his eyes and the tone of his voice changed drastically. “Mitch? I uh, why am I in you arms?”

“Brock told me to do this, Benny. Is this okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. I just can’t believe you actually did that.” Mitch smiled in response and he put Andrew down. “Thanks Mitch, I really appreciate it.”

Then the younger hugged Mitch in a sweet hug and when he pulled away, he did a smile. “I uh, bye Mitch!”

“Bye Benny!”

\---

A week passed on from the moment. Mitch was somewhat over what happened with Andrew. Mitch was sitting right next to Brock, since the two of them were having dinner at a cheap pizza place. 

“Benny is coming here in a minute, is that okay?” Brock looked up from his phone. 

“He’s what.” Mitch looked up from his messages, one was from Ian.

Los Angeles is so boring lmao 

“Andrew Sebastian Benintendi of Boston, Massachusetts is coming.” Brock winked. “You should totally make out with him, you’ll love it.”

“Just because I carried him bridal style to his place doesn’t mean we are going to hook up.” Mitch muttered. “Keep your imagination to yourself.”

“Fine.” Brock snickered. “You’re no fun.” 

Mitch felt like he had the urge to say something, though.

“Alright listen. I do have to admit he was kinda cute, just sleeping there, okay, are you happy?”

“Oooh what a happy couple!” Brock snickered. “The wedding bells will ring, and oh the fanfictions!”

“What are fan-“ Mitch stopped himself when he saw Andrew come in. He had his classic smile on his face, but when he looked at Mitch it turned red.

“Oh, hi Mitch.” Andrew shyly said. “Brock.” He sat to the table right next to Brock, and Mitch could see the young player get all red. 

Mitch grinned at him. “Hi Benny. Don’t fall asleep on us now.”

“Yeah.” Andrew took his seat right next to Brock and the waitress came to the table. 

“Three baseball players now.” the lady laughed nervously. “You’re the cute one right?”

From that Andrew’s blush went away and laughed along with the lady. “I guess I am. Coke please.”

“Coming right up, sir.”

As soon as the waitress went away, Brock did a light punch on Andrew’s arm. “You woo so many high school kids, good looking.”

Mitch finally made himself speak up. “It’s not all about looks, Brock. Some people like you because of your personality.”

“I have a wife, sorry.” Brock snickered. “Well, Benny is cute. Right, Mitch.” the blonde seemed to make sure he made the “right” to be important with a different tone of voice. 

“I, uh,” Mitch looked over at Andrew, who was covering his red face in embarrassment. “Right now he’s being pretty cute, I guess.” 

And Mitch was speaking the truth. Seeing a person like Andrew gush like that made Mitch just feel like a certain way. And how Andrew reacted was even cuter, who gave a quick glance to Mitch and squeezed Brock’s arm and covered his face with the other hand. 

As soon as Andrew got his drink, the three began talking more. 

“Being a father is so tough.” Brock whined. Someone must put some alcohol in his Sprite. “Me and Lakyn officially decided that our son is a night owl. Worse than Blake. Now he’s a night owl.” 

Mitch looked at Andrew, and they both focused, and both started to giggle together. 

“Mitch, you think he’s okay?” Andrew took a sip of his now empty glass. 

“I don’t know, maybe I have to carry him to his hotel.” Mitch gave a friendly wink to Andrew, who got pink in a second. 

“I’m fine! I’m just sick of you that Andrew can’t tell you hi-”

“Shut up, Brock!” Andrew shut his friend up by putting his hand on his mouth with an embarrassed smile on his face. “Alright, I think that concludes our dinner!”

After getting everything paid, and Mitch and Andrew said goodbye to Brock, who gave a small wink to Mitch. Then they were. Alone.

Mitch looked at Andrew, the small features on his face that he even saw why girls would gush over him.

Andrew was gorgeous. Mitch even had to admit it. Ian was flawless, but Andrew was up there. Mitch swore he got a bit pink when Andrew caught him looking. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Andrew whispered. “Mitch?”

“Hmm?”

“Do, do you like…” Andrew paused, and sighed. “Do you like that restaurant?”

“Yes.” Mitch could catch Andrew shaking a bit. “The pizza was okay, It just wasn’t my type.”

“Oh. Well, I gotta go Mitch. Bye.”

“Bye, hun.” Mitch said to Andrew as he walked toward his truck, but he probably was too far away to hear the last word. 

\---

Two days later, Mitch woke up from his bed seeing that he missed two calls in his sleep. One was from Ian and the other was from Andrew. The last time Ian called him was a couple weeks ago, so Mitch was pretty hesitant to call him first, having a bit of guilt not picking up the other first.

“Morning, country kid.” Ian’s voice snickered across the line. “I had a wet dream about you last night.”

“Morning. Please don’t tell me you’re drunk.” 

“I haven’t been drinking for a long time, Mitchy. How’s Boston?”

“Average. It’s been a terrific season so far.” Mitch stretched from his bed. “You’ve been busy.”

“Yeah, I’ve been dating things.”

Mitch froze up a bit for a quick second. “What?”

“You know, busy schedule.” Ian explained, his voice seemed like he was wide awake. “I think my dumb manager wants me out.”

“Oh. Come join Boston then, I guess.”

“Well we’ll see.” Ian chuckled. “We should do phone sex sometime, it would be hot.”

“Phone sex are for stupid millenials, it’s not even sex, Ian.” Mitch snickered. “Sometime come to Boston and then we will probably have sex.”

“I’ll come on you at Boston.” Ian let out a cackle across the line. “I gotta go, game is soon.”

He hung up, leaving Mitch to wonder why Ian would have a game this early.

But he shrugged it off, and called Andrew then. It took awhile for the younger player to pick up, but when he did there were loud voices in the background that he could barely make up. 

“Boyfriend… Mitch… Fucking hot.” The voice is clearly Xander. 

“Shut up Xander, he isn’t my boyfriend.” Now that voice was the voice that made Mitch’s heart melt. “Hi Mitch. I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

“It’s fine.” Mitch finally had the courage to go out of his room and into the dining room. He grabbed an apple from his fridge and bit into it. “Why did you call? Anything wrong? Xander being a pest?”

“No, no.” Andrew chuckled, followed by Xander’s voice being muffled in the background. “Brock, Xander and I wanted to hang out. Brock wants you to come. And he wanted me to call you.”

“Typical Brock. Yeah, I would love to go.” Mitch bit into the apple.

There was more shouting in the background. “Mentions Ian… Crush… he’s hot.”

“Yeah, around one, okay?”

“Yep.”

\---

When Mitch pulled his truck up to the Italian restaurant, he felt his phone ring in his pocket. There were two phone calls. Brock and Xander. 

Both of them said they couldn’t go. Xander’s phone call was surprisingly short, while Brock went on for five minutes about how to kiss properly on a first date. 

When Andrew’s truck came up, Mitch honestly felt nervous, somewhat like he was on the first date he had with Ian. And when the young player got out of the truck, his hair was cute and spiky, and he was wearing a shirt he got from Cora around a month ago, that said “Boston Strong.” he was stunning. 

“Where’s Xander and Brock?” Andrew smiled, his fingers grazed in his hair. 

“Plans came up for them.” Mitch whispered, still amazed at the sight he was seeing. 

“Oh.” Andrew’s face was flushed red. “If you don’t wanna hang out, it’s fi-”

“I want to.” Mitch interrupted. “It’s been a while since I had Italian food. Brock did tell me you like Italian food, maybe you can tell me the best type.”

“Wait he told you that?” Andrew peeped out. “I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

“I think making him play Fortnite at gunpoint is worse.” Mitch snorted. “It’s called Fortnite, right?”

“Yeah, he hates that game.” Andrew faced Mitch, who bit his lip in return. “Shall we go in?”

“Yeah.”

\---

Turns out Andrew had a large stomach when it came to Italian food. He ordered a ton of bread sticks and a huge fettuccine dish. Mitch ordered a simple spaghetti and meatballs. 

“I guess you really like Italian food.” Mitch chuckled. “Why is that?”

Andrew giggled. “I’m Italian, I was raised on this food, Mitch.”

“I guess.” Mitch smiled. A small buzz from his pocket made Mitch grabbed his phone and see who texted him. Ian, at the perfect time. 

Trade rumors. Might be going to White Sox, Astros, or Boston. 

“Benny?”

“Yes?” Mitch looked up at Andrew, who slurped up some long messy fettuccine noodles. 

“Have you ever had to keep a very important promise that you really don’t want to keep?”

“Yeah, like talking to my middle school friends. I even forget some of their names.” Andrew shrugged his face looked like the same color of his Shirley temple. 

“But like, you kind of want to keep the promise for so long, and you are too scared to know, because you will hurt a person either way?”

“Well, what do you want more?”

“I don’t, I don’t know. Right now, I honestly want to end this dumb ass promise, but I’m the type of person that when they see the person they made the promise with, they want to fulfill the promise. And this promise had been such a large thing for a long time. But if I make a promise, I think I’ll end up hurting someone that I really care about.”

“I can’t believe your asking help from me.” Andrew took another bite of his dish. “I’m bad at this stuff.”

“Well, I trust you.” Mitch could feel his cheeks burn. Then he focused under Andrew’s lip. “You got some pasta sauce…”

“Where? Here?” Andrew swiped his thumb, completely missing where the sauce was. “Is it gone?”

Mitch chuckled to himself, and reached over and wiped his thumb under Andrew’s bottom lip, cleaning it. He could feel the shyness radiating on Andrew’s face. Mitch put his thumb away from Andrew’s face, wishing he could of kept it there for a longer time. 

After a minute of doing nothing, Andrew was the first one to speak up. “I gotta go the bathroom, you can have the rest of the bread sticks…”

“Kay, Benny.” 

When the outfielder went off towards the bathroom, a more powerful country-like voice appeared. “Mitchy, you were so close to getting your fairy tale kiss.”

Mitch turned around, and there were two men that looked oddly familiar with shades on.

“You’ve been spying on us?” Mitch let out a surprised yet also sarcastic growl. 

“Yes, we have.” Xander spoke up. “It’s obvious you dig Benny.”

“Mitch, honestly,” Brock tipped down his shades. “Did you really want to kiss Andrew right there?”

It didn’t take long for Mitch to answer.

“Yes.” 

Mitch all of a sudden got red like how Andrew was around him, covering his face. 

“Oh, look at that, Xander.” Brock teased. “He’s blushing.”

Another buzz caught Mitch's attention. Another text from Ian. 

the gen. Manager, was talking to urs, dave something-browski.

“Who’s that?” Xander looked over. He was one of the people that knew about Ian and Mitch, but Mitch knew he thought they were done. 

“It’s Ian.” 

Brock’s tone changed a bit. “You and him are still doing that promise? Mitch, I’m not the dictator of your thing with him, but do you really think your closer to Benny than him?”

“Can you, just shut up!” Mitch snarled at Brock. “I honestly don’t fucking know Brock. I don’t want to ruin him or Benny. So can you just fucking stop?”

Then the three men went quiet for half a minute, and Mitch felt so much remorse for snapping at him, but he was just so emotionally tired. He just wanted to be by himself. 

“Benny’s gonna be here soon, you guys better leave.” Mitch swirled his fork around from the remaining spaghetti. 

The only one who said bye was Xander, but the two men were gone in an instant. A few seconds later Andrew appeared and he sat where he was originally sitting. “Mitch, you alright?”

“Huh, oh yeah.” Mitch looked up, to see the kind face. “Can I have a bread stick?”

“Of course.” Andrew beamed, and he pulled out his wallet. “I’ll pay.”

“That’s sweet, thanks buddy.” Mitch smiled and crunched into the bread stick. 

\---

After the two got out of the restaurant, they just stood there. They watched the passing cars of the city of Boston and looked at the skyscrapers, and some stupid billboards.

“I can’t believe there is a PornHub billboard.” Andrew snickered. “I remember I saw my teacher looking at PornHub in my biology class of freshman year. He got fired soon after.”

“Ohio is weird. Texas are just a bunch of cowboy wannabes.”

“In Ohio there is a Amish community. They think the Earth is flat.”

“That’s so fucking weird.” Mitch snickered. “Well, I think we should get going.”

“Yeah. Bye Mitch.” Andrew blushed slightly. He did a quick hug to Mitch, and Mitch hugged back. He did a quick unnoticeable light kiss to Andrew’s head, and parted goodbye. 

\---

It was a few hours after sundown, and Mitch was alone in his living room looking through photo albums of him and Ian. He saw players that were on the roster throughout the years, but it was just some pictures of him making out with Ian. 

“I look disgusting without a beard.” Mitch whispered to himself with a chuckle. He grabbed his phone and started texting Brock.

I’m sorry I was being a dick at the restaurant. 

A few minutes later, he responded. 

It’s fine, Mitch. I was the one being the dick. See you tomorrow. 

It was on July 31, 8:38 AM.

After some games with the Twins, Mitch got to call Ian and they talked for a bit, but since Ian was about to start a game, so it wasn’t much.

“Hi, daddy country boy!” Ian teased, his smirk piercing through Mitch’s heart. 

“Hi, Ian,’ he responded. “How’s life been going?”

“Average.”

“Talk after game?” Mitch asked, gazing down at Ian’s eyes. 

“No, I have team stuff to do.”

“Oh.” 

But on July 31, at 8:38 AM in the early morning, things changed. Mitch woke up an hour earlier and realized there was a message on his phone. It was from Ian. 

Guess who’s on the Sox now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready for tissues i guess

Mitch couldn’t believe it. He called Ian immediately with a huge smile on his face. 

After all these years of waiting, Mitch was getting what he wanted, what he deserved. What Ian deserved too. Both of them wanted this so long, Mitch was sure of it. He dialed  
Ian’s number, and as soon as Ian picked up, Mitch started crying.

“Baby, we did it.” Mitch wailed, wiping his soft tears. “We did it. We are together, Again.”

“Yeah, we are Mitch.” Ian said, his voice was calm through the phone. “Date when I come here, and maybe something at your place after? Like, I don’t know, in bed?”

“You and your dirty mind.” Mitch snickered. And then he stopped crying He didn’t know why, but he said a quick goodbye to Mitch and carried on with life, telling no one that Ian was coming to town. 

\---

At Logan Airport, where Mitch was sitting at the same place for two hours, it was lonely. No one was there, and Mitch looked extremely awkward. Andrew crossed his mind.

The soft, sweet player that Mitch had recognized he somewhat liked this past few weeks. He wasn’t harsh, moody and downright ratty like Ian, like he was a complete opposite. Mitch hoped Andrew could understand about him and Ian, but Mitch wasn’t stupid enough to know Andrew would be upset. 

For the past few months, especially the last month, he just felt simply close to Andrew. More than friends, more than friends with benefits. Then again, Mitch didn’t know what the term was. But still, each time he saw Andrew’s face, he felt like his whole world changed. The kid had such a sweet, innocent heart. But now he had to get passed that. Ian was coming, and he realized that he had to break a heart. A sweet, adorable heart. 

“Hey, Mitch?” disturbed his thoughts. He looked up, and there he was Ian Michael Kinsler.

“Oh baby.” Mitch got up from his seat, and hugged the smaller man. “We’ve done it.”

“We did.” Ian smiled back.

\---

That day, the Red Sox had a new series, and this one was with the Yankees. The team was very good, so the team was going to have a hard time trying to battle the team.

Mitch and Ian kissed each other before walking in, Ian still tired from his plane flight.

“They’re gonna love you, ya know?” Mitch smiled, his hand on Ian’s cheek.

“Do they know I’m coming?” Ian trembled. “Normally when they don’t really accept me when I just show out of nowhere.”

“Some.” Mitch answered. “I know some don’t. I promise you, I think most would love you.”

“I could already tell this team are a bunch of clowns.” Ian joked. The two came in side from side, and they started joking about the Tigers.

Mitch could tell the team was fine and comfortable at first glance with the new player, and then he laid eyes on Brock. His locker was near his and Andrew wasn’t there yet. Mitch bit lip when he saw a picture of Brock, Andrew, and Mitch. The blush on Andrew’s cheeks in the picture was sickening. Then he looked over, and Brock was at his locker, now facing Mitch. 

“Ian, meet Brock.”

“Ian?” Brock said, and there was a hint of uncertainty of his voice. That made Mitch feel sick. Andrew’s best friend did an uncomfortable smile towards Ian. “Welcome to the team, I’m the joke-ster around here. Xander is too sometimes, he just isn't there yet.”

“Okay, It’s nice to meet you.” Ian strikes a smile, and he turned his face near Mitch’s. “I’m going to put my stuff down, okay Mitch?”

As the new player, walked away, the two players that could pay first base looked at each other uncomfortably. 

“It happened, huh.”

“It did.” Mitch calmly said.

“I didn’t mean to be so awkward with Ian, it’s just…” Brock said in a dry tone. “I couldn’t believe it would happen.”

“No, no it’s fine.” Mitch for some odd reason to relate to Brock.

Then Andrew came in the room. His energy and joy radiated through his smile as he went in between the two players, since his locker was there between them. 

“Hi Mitch!” Andrew said, his voice soft. Mitch’s heart started breaking as the cute hint of pink grazed across Andrew’s cheeks. “Mitch, can I ask you something?”

“Y-Yeah, what is it, Benny?”

Before Andrew could answer, Ian came up and gave Mitch an unexpected kiss on the cheek. Ian smiled and looked at Andrew. “M’back.” 

Andrew’s face turned into a shy, happy one to a confused, startled look. 

“Benny-” Brock began. Mitch looked in his eyes, and he just wanted to throw up. “Benny, it’s okay-”

“Mitch, who’s this?” Ian innocently asked, obviously not knowing what happened between him and Andrew.

“Oh, this is my friend, Benny. He plays the outfield, ya know, all the young girls like him.” Mitch managed to get out. He wanted to say that he had liked him too.

“Okay. Hi, Benny. We can talk later, I just gotta put these clothes on.” Ian did a smile towards the outfielder and before he left, he did a quick, “I’m Ian, Ian Kinsler.”

The poor young player feet started wobbling, and he almost fell if it weren’t for Brock to catch him. 

“Benny, Benny,” Brock said calmly.

“I’m fine.” Andrew than said. “I forgot something in my truck, I’ll be back.” He stormed out quickly and Mitch bit his lip.

Brock soon followed out for him. “Benny, c’mon Benny, let’s talk,” he shouted and soon he was out of the room too. 

\---

On the bench after getting out, Mitch has to reflect what happened in the past few hours. 

One of them was being one or the runs. Ian having two singles and one doubles. Brian Johnson having an iffy start letting up two home runs, but the rest was fine. Steve hitting three great home runs. Andrew having an outfield assist. Andrew having a double. Andrew coming into the game with his eyes swollen red with wet cheeks. 

“Is that Benny kid okay?” Ian asked right next to Mitch. “I didn’t know he would be this, anxiety-like.”

“No,” Mitch broke his thoughts. “We were just friends you know. Something just is probably bothering him. I really don't know what it is.” 

Ian said something, but Mitch didn’t care. He looked at Andrew, his eyes on the other side of the dugout, his head on Brock’s shoulder and Xander rubbing his back. 

God, Benny. Mitch thought. I’m so sorry, hun.

\---

As of Boston tradition, Mitch takes his new boyfriend to the new restaurant that was owned by some guy who was a shabby actor. Wahlburgers. Stupid name for the restaurant, but Jackie for some reason worshiped the food with his family. 

“Mmm!” Ian moaned as he bit into a burger. “This place is so fucking good!”

Mitch honestly forgot how much of a slob Ian was when eating. “Man, I have even taken a bite.”

Ian let out a loud sexual moan as he bit into the hamburger again. 

“Ian, we are in a public place.” Mitch tried to keep his act together. Ian was hinting about tonight, teasing Mitch a lot. 

“That’s how people bite into their hamburgers in Detroit, Mitchy.” Ian snickered, and Mitch could feel his foot brush up on his thigh. “Remember Colby? Colby Lewis? He sounded like he was getting fucked when he was getting his food.”

Then a young, yet familiar voice startled Mitch. “Sir, would you like some more water?”

It was the same waitress from the stupid pizza place that Mitch went to see Brock and Andrew. 

“It’s you.” Mitch beamed. “Remember me?”

“Oh, I do remember you. You were with that cute guy, Benny, right?” The waitress asked. “And who’s this? Another one of your baseball friends?”

“My boyfriend, actually.” Mitch took a quick glance to Ian, who seemed to wonder who the hell this young lady was. “Yeah, Benny is the cute one one the team.”

And the heartbroken one that I loved. A quick voice flashed through Mitch’s head.

“Aw, that’s cute.” The waitress smiled. “I got this job now, since the old place was cheap. I have enough money now where I can live by myself.”

Benny is all by himself. Another voice. 

“That’s nice.” Ian snickered. “I live with him now, I guess.”

“Well, it was nice talking to you, lovebirds, but duty calls.” The waitress sighed as Mitch could hear someone calling her from the bar. “Tell the blonde and Benny I said hi.”

“Yep.” 

As soon as the waitress went away, Mitch’s head got swollen with thoughts.

Andrew was there, crying. I caused it. I betrayed Benny. I made him think we were going to be a thing. Ian messed everything. I had that promise. I still love Ian, we wanted this. But, but…

“Hey, Mitch?” Ian broke his thoughts. “Are you still going to eat that burger?”

“Oh. Yeah, you want half?”

“Gladly.”

\---

When the rekindled couple got to Mitch’s house, Ian immediately got naked while Mitch was slow when he put his stuff away.

“Oh c’mon, Mitch , I know how much you want me!” Ian whispered in his ear. Mitch did promise Ian for this moment, but right now, he just really wanted to go to bed and get stuff off from his mind. 

“Ian…”

“What was that, Mitchy? Want my cock? It’s yours.”

Even Joe wasn’t as pushy as Ian. 

“Just a few more minutes, okay?” Mitch got up from the bed, and walked toward his living room. He turned on the TV, and it was a recap of the game. Ian sat right next to Mitch and snuggled up, his cheeks red from the alcohol.

“C’mon, daddy.”

“Ian, I know you don’t have that kink thing and it’s not turning me on.” At this point Mitch was just trying to find everything in the book to get Ian’s mind off of sex. 

Then all of a sudden, Ian got on top of Mitch unexpectedly.

“Ian…”

“C’mon Mitch. Please, I need you, so fucking hard. I teased you for most of our dinner, and I haven’t gotten you turned on? Baby, it’s been five years. Yeah, we had sex during break when we met for Christmas, but please. I need you.”

And that got Mitch to the edge. “Off,” he said in a serious tone.

“Oh, sorry.” Ian muttered. “I thought you just wanted-”

“Knees now.”

With that, Ian seemed to know that Mitch wanted him, so he got on his knees immediately. 

“You’ve been bossy lately, I think you need something in your mouth to shut you up.” Mitch snarled, obviously the dominant one. He unbuttoned his pants and let Ian do the rest.

Ian was quick to put Mitch’s cock in his mouth and Mitch’s eyes almost rolled the back of his head. “Jesus, fuck…”

Ian ran his tongue from the tip to the base. “God, I missed this dick, missed you.”

“I’m gonna punish you if you keep stopping.”

Ian gave a sneaky glare, and put Mitch’s cock in his mouth again, but this time taking it down in his throat, making Mitch holler. 

“Fuck,” Mitch bit his lip. “I remember how good you are at this.”

“There goes Betts.” The voice from the TV caught attention to Mitch. He forgot who was hitting that part of the game, since there were nine hits in the inning. 

“Is…” Then all of a sudden Dave O’Brien’s voice changed to ecstatic. “And there's a shot fair inside the line! Another run is in to score, Mookie Betts to third looking over his shoulder. It’s an RBI for Benintendi.”

Mitch squinted to see Andrew’s face with a smile plastered onto his face, but it didn’t make up for his eyes that looked puffy from crying. 

And after keeping his guilt for so long, tears fell out of his eyes each time the TV showed Andrew. After a commercial break and after Pearce grounded out, it was the end of the bottom of the fourth. 

Mitch let out a loud cry as he hit his climax and felt his cock free from Ian’s mouth, his tears coming down more than ever.

“Next time, tell me when your about to come, You know I hate that and it makes me pissed.” Ian snarled, his voice clearly angry. Then all of a sudden, his mood changed.

“Mitch, baby? You okay?”

“I can’t, I can’t.” Mitch wailed as he felt Ian wrap his arms around him. “I wanted this so bad, but…”

“Shhh, it’s okay Mitch.” Ian spoke softly, putting his hand on Mitch’s wet cheek. “Tell me what’s wrong babe? Did that make you feel uncomfortable?”

“No, Yes?” Mitch cried and sniffled. He covered his face with his large hands. “It’s not you, it’s me.”

“It’s that Benny kid.” 

Mitch paused as another tear dropped off from his face. “How?”

“Even the most dumbest person could figure out.” Ian said, his voice calming. “You love him, do you?”

Mitch lifted a palm from his face to shoo Ian away from his body. Ian did what the gesture told him to do. Mitch zipped his pants up and then answered Ian with a sniffle. “I’m sorry, Ian.”

“You did love him, and thought you betrayed him.” Ian finally seemed to connect the piece together. “I’m not mad, Mitch.

“Mitch, it’s been five years. Of course we saw other people we find attractive and we loved them. Heck, a few weeks I came here, I was actually dating a girl. Mitch, what I’m trying to say here, we both were separated for a long time.”

“You dated someone?” Mitch looked into Ian’s eyes. He wasn’t mad at him, but instead he was quite jealous. He was jealous of how he could actually detach himself from a promise to make life easier on himself. “I thought you would be angry if I took another lover.”

“No,” Ian went to his suitcase to grab underwear. “Shit, I should've told you. This, this must to destroy you, Mitch. I’m sorry. You shouldn’t of thought we had to be together Mitch.”

“It’s fine, Ian. It’s okay.” Mitch got up from his chair to hug the smaller man, and it was a hard goodbye hug that he gave Ian all those five years ago. But this one was going to be final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this chapter! from this chapter, i realized I live on angst lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof lets get to the juice we all want

Mitch woke up that morning in a lonely, but glad to be lonely, bed. Ian slept on the couch that night. Mitch stretched out his arms, and checked if anyone texted him on his phone. It was just Brock.

Just because Benny was really sad about you guys, don’t get in the way. You guys make a cute couple <3

Mitch almost panicked again about upsetting Andrew, he went calm again when he remembered the promise failed and was never going to be a thing again. 

Me and Ian aren’t a thing no more.

In a minute of Mitch just lying in bed, his phone started buzzing. He picked it up, and was greeted with a loud voice from the other end of the line. 

“You broke up with Ian already?” Brock’s voice was ecstatic. “Now that’s what I call a quickie! Man, Andrew is going to be so happy, you know that? Wait, you don’t know, oh wait, shit…”

Mitch chuckled. “I think everyone knows at this point.”

“Do you like him?”

“After last night, I realized that I loved him more than Ian, and Ian, understood.”

“And are you going to tell him? You need to tell him”

“After what I did to him yesterday? I think it’s best if I don’t it. You wanna come over?”

“Sure.”

They hung up, and Mitch got out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, where he saw Ian making pancakes. “Hey, Mitch.”

“Good morning.” Mitch rubbed his eyes. “You make pancakes now?”

“I learned so on the Tigers. I’m making you some, there’s some extra too.”

Mitch took a seat in the island in the kitchen and watched miraculously as Ian did a perfect flip on a flapjack. “You know Number 12? He’s going to be here. Brock.”

“Oh, is he the hot one from Aruba?”

Mitch busted out laughing, and Ian handed him a plate with five pancakes. “That’s Xander.”

“Whoops.”

After a few minutes Brock arrived and he scarfed down Ian’s pancakes. 

“Jesus, Ian, these are better than my mom’s!” Brock swallowed. “So anyway Mitch, how about you ask out Benny? You should do it today.” 

“Yeah, that will be cute. He needs it after yesterday.” Ian joined the conversation all of a sudden. “Mitch, forget everything about yesterday between us. That’ll work.”

“You’re going to do great.” Brock insisted. “Remember if you’re sending Benny dick pics, don’t send them to me.”

\---

That game, Mitch didn’t say nothing. Ian still hung out with them, but the team except Brock assumed that they were still together. The game was quite boring actually. Mitch wasn’t the type of person to get excited for no or one hitters, so since Rick did one-hit game today, he just shrugged it off. 

Beside the one hitter, Steve had another home run, Andrew had a double. Cora got ejected after the dumb ass Luis Servino almost hit Mookie in the head. But everything was fine after that. Steve, Porcello, and Andrew had good games. Mitch had more hits than Andrew, but getting a ground rule double in Fenway seemed to be a challenge to Mitch. 

After all the high fives and butt slaps to the players, Mitch only gave a high five and a pat on the shoulder. Mitch wished he had the confidence to do more. 

In the clubhouse, Mitch could see that Andrew wanted to stay away from Mitch as much as possible, and Brock seemed to realize it too. 

“Mitchy, he just doesn’t want to see ya right now.” Brock assured him. “Remember Robbie Ross last year? He avoided Joe and Matt for like a week when they announced they were together.”

“Robbie didn’t sign back with us.”

“Okay, let’s not talk about that.” Brock snickered. “Can I tell Xander that you guys aren’t a thing? I think he has the biggest thing with guys that have the last name Kinsler.”

“Funny.” Mitch scoffed, remembering what Ian said earlier. “I guess. But only him.” 

“How about this, ask Andrew to come to your place, how about it.”

“I’m letting Ian stay there until he can find his own place though. Don’t you think Benny will get triggered or something when he sees Ian?”

“Mitch, stop making excuses.” Brock stopped unbuttoning his shirt and put his hand on Mitch. “If you keep doing this you’ll both destroy yourself, and possibly Benny. Just do it. You’re gonna do great.”

“Okay.”

\---

The next day was also an incredible easy game against the Yankees. The new pitcher Nate Eovaldi got the win. J.D. had a home run, and Mitch did too when Andrew was on first base. 

When Mitch’s foot touched home base, he gave a high five to Andrew and smiled. “Benny?”

“Yeah?” This was the first time hearing Andrew’s voice up close after confronting him about Ian, and there was a change. His voice was glassy and torpid, contrasting to his usual happy tone. 

“Can you come over to my place after the game? I need to talk to you about something. Is that okay?”

Andrew shrugged in response and his nose turned in a pink color. “Sure, I’ll come.”

\---

When Mitch got back to his apartment, Ian fell on the couch. “I’m exhausted, and I’m hanging out with someone later. Wake me up in five minutes.”

Mitch went to the cupboard and grabbed himself a slim jim. “Who’s this lucky person?”

“That hot number two guy.”

“Xander?” Mitch looked up and bit into the meat stick. He felt sweaty from worrying so much about Andrew coming over.

“Yeah. Is Benny coming over, right?” 

Mitch gulped. “Yes.”

“Take it easy, Mitch. Now let me fucking sleep.”

And there Mitch was, alone with a stupid meat stick he chewed to keep his anxiety together. He got a small buzz from his pocket and see who it was. 

Deep Breaths, Mitch! You can do it! Me and Griff believe in you!

Then the doorbell rang. The meat stick fell out of his hand and he quickly picked it up, and put it on the counter, swallowing fear. He slowly paced himself to the door, and opened it, seeing the face he had to see.

“Hi, Benny.”

“Hi.” Andrew looked like he was shaking. He stepped in, and his head pointed to the sleeping Ian on the couch. 

“Let’s go in the kitchen. You hungry?” Mitch gave a nervous look, which Andrew didn’t seem to see. “I have rolls and butter.”

“I’m fine.” Andrew shrugged. He sat down on a bar stool seat on the island of the kitchen and played with his fingers. 

Mitch sat down next to the outfielder, and he had a good look at Andrew. There were bags under his eyes and they looked red like he was crying earlier. Andrew looked like a mess that Mitch had created. “You okay?”

“This is about Ian, I know.” Andrew didn’t even seem bothered to answer Mitch. “I’m not angry at you.”

“It is about him.” Mitch started to explain, his voice shaky. “And you.”

“It’s fine, Mitch. I need to accept-”

“Andrew, I like you, okay?”

The two were quiet, looking at each other, and Andrew had a face of disbelief. 

“Mitch, don’t make up lies.”

“I’m not.”

Tears started to fall out of Andrew’s eyes, making Mitch’s heart crumble to dust. “Mitch, don’t make up lies! I know I’m not Ian, I’m not the one that promised that we’re gonna be together for five fucking years. Just because I’m upset, doesn’t mean you have to lie to me to make me feel better. I’m not a fucking person that was on the same team with you back in 2012. I’m not a Ranger, Tiger, or a fucking Angel.” Andrew had to take a breath to finish. “I’m not an Ian Kinsler.”

Seeing Andrew break down in front of him made Mitch to react by putting his arms over and started crying with him. Having the person he loved for months now sob and shake in Mitch’s arms got the courage to finally say it. 

“Ian and me aren’t a thing, Benny.”

It took a few seconds to Andrew to respond. “What?”

“We realized there was no chemistry anymore.” Mitch spoke softly as he rubbed Andrew’s back. “We broke up a few nights ago.”

“Oh.” Andrew lifted his head, and rubbed his eyes. “Then what do you want to do, then?”

“I want to be your boyfriend.” Mitch whispered as a tear fell out of his eye and he put his hand to Andrew’s wet cheek. “I wanted to be your boyfriend ever since I had to carry you to your goddamn hotel. I’m just, I’m sorry this whole thing came up with Ian.”

Andrew sniffled and rested his head on Mitch’s head, and Mitch became red as a beet. He could faintly hear the younger speak. “I wanna too.”

Mitch kissed the crown of Andrew and rocked back and forth. “So, we like each other. Do you, do you want to do something?”

Andrew barely nodded, but Mitch could see the pure joy that Andrew lacked ever since what happened on that day. The younger let out a small whimper, then spoke. “Yeah, I would like that.”

Mitch softly grabbed Andrew’s hand and squeezed it, and did a small smile as he could feel the other hand squeeze back. 

“I’m sorry I bawled like that.”

“It’s fine, hun.” Mitch cooed, kissing Andrew’s head again. “So, do you want to get pasta to lighten up the mood?”

Andrew let out a small giggle, contrasting to his sniffles. “Yeah, sure.”

\---

At the same good old place where Mitch and Andrew somewhat had their first date, Mitch and Andrew had their official first date. Andrew wiped his eyes and cleaned his hair for the date. He had a huge lasagna meal while Mitch had the classic fettuccine. Both had Shirley Temples. 

After they served their meal, Mitch put his elbow to the table and his fist on his cheek. “So when did you start having feelings for me?”

And as always, Andrew went red with a nervous smile on his face. “Well, I always thought you were really attractive. I guess it started this season, I guess.”

“That’s cute.” Mitch winked at him and taking a bite of his meal. Turns out Italian food wasn’t that bad.

“Yeah.” Andrew fluttered his eyes. But then he got into a serious tone, the pink was drained from his face. “How will tell them? About this? Everyone thinks your still dating Ian.”

“Not everyone.” Mitch whispered. “Only Ian, Brock, and Xander know. But we do need to talk about it.”

“Do you think they’ll accept us?” Andrew whispered even softer. 

“Oh, baby.” Mitch reached for his hand, grabbing it. “They will. Don’t worry baby. I think they wanted us together from day one.”

“And Brock wanted us together since I was a fetus I bet.” 

Mitch cracked out a laugh, followed by a softer one that came from the other side of the table. After a minute or so, they finally stopped and looked at eachother. Mitch fondled again with Andrew hand and watched as his face change into that classic face that always Mitch gush. 

\---

When Mitch got back home, Andrew who now looked so much better from the morning left and rode back to his apartment in his truck. They didn’t kiss, but they hugged.

When he opened his door, he was surprised to see clothes on his floor and the bedroom door closed. He grumbled, but also his joy from the dinner made his smile. 

“Thanks guys!” He shouted. “Don’t break my bed!”

\---

Mitch woke up and checked the date on his phone, August 5. He had the last game with the Yankees today and he had to admit, he was super excited to sweep.

“Finally, the sleepy head wakes up.” Ian called from the kitchen. “Xander is still sleeping in your bed, I hope you don’t mind.”

“You only knew this guy for less than four days and you already have sex.” Mitch groaned. “That blows my mind.”

“And it wasn’t phone sex.” Ian called out, even louder than before. “He isn’t a stupid millennial, you boomer.”

“Thanks, that changed my life for the better knowing that.” Mitch got up from the couch and stretched. “Me and Andrew are together.”

“It went well then!” Ian flashed a smile. This time he was making croissants. “What did you do?”

“Well first I told him that I liked …” Mitch started to blush just thinking about what happened. “And, he honestly just started to get really upset with himself, so I told him we   
weren’t a thing. It was a huge crying fest at first, but after we went to dinner at his favorite restaurant.”

“Did you guys make out?” Ian handed out a plate and poured some orange juice in a shot glass. 

“No, but we held hands.” Mitch gushed. “It’s so adorable how his face gets so red easily.”

“That’s gay.”

“That’s gay and stupid that you already fucking our shortstop.” Mitch spoke as a croissant fell on his plate.

“If you won’t shut up about us I’ll tell you about what happened last night.” Ian snickered. “All the dirty details about it.”

“Let me guess, is one of these details called ‘Ian all of a sudden needs his inhaler’?”

“That didn’t happen.” Ian took a seat. “He has a daddy kink and his dick is huge! He really makes me bottom out.”

“That’s some information that makes my life less depressing. Thanks.”

All of a sudden, Mitch could here is phone ring. He picked it up, and when he saw the name flash on the screen, he stopped what he was doing and immediately called. 

“Hi, Benny! What’s up?”

Ian turned his back and put his hands on his hips and started making slurping noises. “Oh Benny!”

“I don’t know I just wanted to call you.’ He could hear the soft voice from the other side of the line. “Is Ian there? I hear someone in the background.”

“He’s being gross.” Mitch smiled. 

“Do you know where Xander is?” Andrew spoke his voice sounded slurred, like he had just woken up. “He hasn’t been texting me back.”

“Three words. Date with Ian.”

“I always knew Xander had somewhat of a crush on him.” Mitch could picture the cute smile plastered on Andrew’s face. “Are we going to tell them? About us?”

“I think we should.” Mitch looked over at Ian, who was scrolling on his phones recipes. “Ian, could you help us out with telling the team that me and Andrew are a thing?”

“I give you my blessing.” 

Mitch groaned and gave his focus back to Andrew. “Ian’s going help us, baby.”

“Oh god.” Andrew whispered quietly, most likely not wanting Mitch to hear.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know, I just like that you call me baby and hun.” Andrew gushed.

A loud bang startled Mitch and he saw the Red Sox shortstop in the entrance of his bedroom door only wearing underwear. “Ian… I think I slepttttt on your breathing thingggggg…”

“The monster’s up. Bye, Benny baby.” 

\---

When Mitch parked his truck and went into the clubhouse, Brock was already there. The larger said hello and was greeted with a mischievous smile. 

“So how was Italian food?” he snickered like usual. “I can’t believe the people I wanted together are finally together.”

“It was good. It wasn’t interrupted by you or Xander.” Mitch chuckled, settling his stuff down in his personal area. “We didn’t kiss, but we hugged, and I really liked it.”

“Didn’t Xander and Kinsler do something?”

“Why don’t you ask them, they are extremely talkative what happened last night.” 

Brock chuckled, and took his shirt off, and replaced it with an undershirt. “Are you going to tell everyone today? Benny was talking about it, he’s nervous.”

“Yeah, we are.” Mitch confessed. “I think I’m more nervous about actually sweeping these cocky idiots.”

“Well, everyone on this team is super supporting.” Brock assured, even though Andrew wasn’t there. “Many people wanted you and Benny together. I mean, Benny made it obvious that he liked you. But he’s super stupid because he didn’t think it was obvious.” “He was the one that passed all of his exams in sixth grade, so who’s the stupid one there?”

“Okay, Mitchell Austin Moreland, it’s not my fault that my science teacher didn’t teach anything in the class.”

Then all of a sudden, Andrew went in between them. “Hi Brock. Hi, Mitch.”

“Hi, hun.”

Andrew went red, and covered his face. 

“He likes when I call him baby and hun.”

“I think he likes anything you do, Mitch.” Brock put on his jersey and started to button it up. “Is that right, Benny?”

“S-shut up.” Andrew let out a whisper. “You like whatever Lakyn does…”

“Sometimes she snores.”

“Alright,” Mitch broke the silence. “Is everyone here? I think it’s time. You ready, Benny?”

“Sure.” Andrew straightened his back and stretched. He shouted for Ian, and Ian quickly went close to him. 

“You ready to do this?” Ian looked at Andrew, and the dark haired man nodded.

“Yeah. Thank you for advocating for us.” Andrew smiled, and he gave a quick hug to Ian. Mitch built happiness with himself that Andrew seemed to not be scared at Ian’s title   
for being Mitch’s last boyfriend and the five years. 

“Hey, I’m joining too. I was the matchmaker here for Big Dick Energy and Classic Anime Shy Girl over here.” Brock boldly said, and he turned to Mitch. “Your shot buddy. Let’s go.”

Mitch nodded, and he made his voice boom over the clubhouse. “Guys, we gotta tell you something.”

Everyone turned their heads to the four players that were standing near their lockers. The outfielders, coaches, infielders, pitchers, catchers, and Alex Cora. All of them in unison seemed to look at Andrew, then Ian, and then at Mitch. Most of them had worried faces, some of them were curious, and Xander stopped looking and went back to his work. 

“What is this about?” Blake asked. “Tell us.”

“Is this about the relationship with Ian?” Chris, who was standing up making himself look menacingly tall, spoke with a bit of anger to his voice. Mitch could barely hear him say,   
“This better not involve about Benny, he already had enough” to Drew. 

And that made him spill out the news. “Me and Ian are not a thing anymore, so please stop associating us as a couple.”

“But what about that promise you had?” Mookie spoke up, getting up from his seat. “Listen, I know I was really against you on the promise, but what happened? When Ian came, I thought-”

“Mook, you were right.” Mitch interrupted him. “Five years was long enough.”

Ian spoke up, now taking a step frontwards. “It took us a few days to realize that chemistry doesn’t last forever when you are separated. It’s not some fairytale where years later everything is great again.”

“You guys didn’t have to tell us.” Nate Eovaldi, a new pitcher for the team, said the pitcher didn’t seem to care about any drama for his new team whatsoever. “Your guys relationship can be personal you know.” 

“Before you came, Evo, Mitch made it clear to everyone that him and Ian are going to be together.” Brock spoke up and he put his arm around Andrew. “That’s why we are addressing this. And there is also one more thing.”

“Something I wanted Mitch to have too.” Ian spoke up. 

And from that, Mitch could see that from some of the smiles, the people that assumed about Andrew. He could see the guys in their eyes that the people that wanted them together we're finally getting something. Of course, more than half of the clubhouse were complete dumb-asses. 

“Is that why he’s up there?” Blake spoke, he was one of the people that were smiling.

Mitch looked over to Brock and Andrew, and Brock smiled. “Well, Blake Aubry IQ-Over-A-Thousand Swihart, you’re right on the dot. I think my friend Benny right here made it obvious that he has an obvious crush on some first baseman, who’s not Steve, on our team.”

“And I guess,” Andrew finally spoke up, his voice quiet compared to the other three voices. “I guess that I’m dating that first basemen. Up here.”

From that, the whole clubhouse was filled with loud cheer and some ran over to hug Andrew. Mitch was greeted with a lot of hugs too, but Andrew got more by two. Ian actually got some too, some of them were Xander’s closest friends. Mitch never seen such a clubhouse get so happy of a relationship and it felt like it was a wedding, but more magical. After all the excitement went away, Mitch walked up to Andrew and hugged him. 

“Alright, let’s sweep these motherfuckers.” He spoke gently, causing Andrew chuckle.

\---

Mitch was wrong. So wrong. Everyone was wrong. 

They had one run. It was a solo blast from Mookie. Mitch thought they were going to be all set, but they destroyed them. It was not the bottom of the ninth, but it was soon going to be. In the seventh. Xander had an error, which somewhat caused two runs. Then that goddamn Ryan Brasier, probably the only person that Mitch didn’t like on the team, let up a stupid sacrifice fly. After that, it was four to one, Yankees. 

“Forget what I said.” Mitch said sternly, and looked over his boyfriend, who was strangely getting his nails painted black. “Brock, why are you painting Andrew’s nails?”

“Not sweeping the Yankees makes the us Flow Bros emo and edgy.” Brock carefully swept the brush over Andrew’s left pinkie. “We have to paint our nails black. Wanna join?”

“I’m good.” Mitch cringed. “You fine with your nails, hun?”

The blushing man nodded and he carefully let his head fall on Mitch’s shoulder. “We used to do this all the time for the Christmas of 2017.”

“Dammit, Benny.” Brock muttered. “I messed up.”

“Just wipe it off, I don’t really care about the nails.”

“It’s because you are being cuddly for your hunk,” Brock snickered. “It’s so weird that you are dating now, I both can’t tease you. Relationships are so boring.” 

“Said the guy that wanted us to date for so long.” Mitch put in, and gave a quick kiss in Andrew’s spiky hair. 

“Fine, it’s true.” Brock sarcastically rolled his eyes. “Also next time, Mitch, do that on Benny’s lips.”

“Brock!” the couple both shouted at once, and all three started to crack out. 

\---

Miracles can happen. Miracles can goddamn happen,

That phrase was pounding in Mitch’s head. Turns out the bottom of the ninth got them three runs to tie it up, and the RBIs went to J.D. and Xander. Or there was an error for Xander, but Mitch didn’t care. 

When it was almost Andrew’s time to have his at bat, Mitch went up to him close and pulled him in a hug. 

“You can do it, Benny.” Mitch whispered in his ear. “Let’s win this.”

Brock, who just got grounded out, went passed Mitch and smiled. “Cuties. Let’s do this, Benny!”

After Sandy got a single to center, Andrew had to go up and Mitch did a thumbs up from the dugout. Most of the team was shouting for Sandy and Mookie, but Brock and Mitch, who were sitting right next to each other, were honestly rooting for the man that was up deck. 

“Hey, can we join you guys?” Mitch looked up, looking at Ian and Xander who were holding hands. “We were not just in the bathroom.”

“Ian, we were…”

“Xander, it was a secret.” Ian snapped back. He turned to Mitch, and his friend nodded. 

“Tenth inning, right?” Xander looked over to Mitch.

“Yes.” Brock nodded. “Benny’s on deck.”

“Let’s go Benny!” Ian shouted with a smile on his face. 

After a wild pitch from Jonathan Holder made Sandy move to second base, Mookie was intentionally walked. Sandy was replaced by a guy named Tony Renda, it was Andrew’s turn to hit. 

Mitch never had so much anxiety for a tenth inning ever, so he grabbed Brock’s arm and squeezed it, watching his boyfriend step up to the plate. 

“Be careful, big guy.” Brock snickered. “C’mon, Benny!”

Ball. Under the strike zone. 

“Three balls to go Benny Buttcheeks, hustle!” J.D., who was on the other side of the dugout, screamed out. 

Ball. Near the same place as the last, a bit more to the left.

Mitch bit his lip, as he was watching every move by Home Plate Umpire, Something Conroy, Austin Romine, Jonathan Holder, and Andrew. He tapped his foot as the motherfucking gross-ass Yankees pitcher adjust into a pitching stance. 

Strike Looking. It was the third Four-Seemer of the at bat. 

Mitch let go of Brock’s arm and stood up. He went to where the dugout ended and the field began and gulped. Fenway’s cheers were buzzing in his ears and he let out a yell too just like them.

“Let’s go, Benny!”

Andrew must of not heard, but Mitch knew that his boyfriend might of heard it on a spiritual level. He quickly went into the batting zone again and raised his bat. At that moment, Mitch knew that Andrew Sebastian Benintendi would kill all of these slobby New York fuckers. 

And when the ball hit that bat and Andrew ran to first base, with Renda sliding in Fenway’s home base and Brock moving passed Mitch, moving at the speed of light and Mitch following him, knowing knew his life was complete. 

The promise was over with Ian was broken and Ian was fine with it and taken another, the tensions with all the team with him were settled, how he didn’t have his feelings anymore, and that he had the beautiful person on the planet caused the game to end and was Mitch’s boyfriend. 

As Mitch hugged Andrew and smiled, he could hear the words “kiss him” pound in his head from his teammates. Mitch kissed Andrew’s smile on his face and Andrew kissed back, and the reaction to the Sox was getting poured on them.

For the first time in five years, Mitch’s life was finally perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hoped you like this story! thank you for reading !!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story! Part 2 will come soon.


End file.
